


Там, где он стоял

by Dakira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Встреча после того, как все кончилось. Северус Снейп не планирует возвращаться в Хогвартс, а Гарри Поттер никогда не скажет вслух о том, что ждет его обратно.
Kudos: 4





	Там, где он стоял

Гарри неторопливо помешивал ложечкой мороженое, совершенно не заботясь о том, что оно почти растаяло. Мысли юноши блуждали где-то далеко отсюда, и, окажись рядом кто-то из его старых знакомых, они немедленно бы в ужасе испепелили и мороженое, и стол, и само кафе, потому что компанию для чаепития Гарри подобрал себе действительно пугающую.

На стуле напротив сидел Северус Снейп — гроза всея Хогвартса, ужас подземелий и прочая, прочая, прочая. Разумеется, сейчас почтенный зельевар выглядел как обычный мужчина лет сорока, немного консервативный в выборе одежды, но не имеющий никаких комплексов и предрассудков насчет маггловского мира. 

Кафе в немагической части Лондона казалось спокойным и уютным, летнее солнце приятно светило через широкие окна с чудесными цветочными занавесками, а неожиданная компания в виде Гарри Поттера — человека, что, как известно, был способен притянуть всевозможные неприятности на свою ж... голову, — ничуть не обременяла Северуса. Ну или до тех пор, пока сам Поттер не открывал рот.

К счастью, Гарри пока что молчал и крайне медленно расправлялся с многострадальным мороженым. Северус давно съел свою порцию (ничуть не смущаясь ситуации, в которой они оба оказались) и сейчас неторопливо пил кофе. Для него день был замечательно приятным, и он наслаждался каждой минутой, проведенной вдали от темных, наполненных испарениями лабораторий и холодных подземелий Хогвартса, в которые определенно никогда не собирался возвращаться. 

— Уверен, мистер Поттер, вы и сами не слишком-то рады моей компании, — Северус первым нарушил тишину, зная, что рано или поздно им придется вернуться к этому разговору. — Поэтому давайте закончим всё как можно быстрее и разойдемся по своим делам.

Гарри оторвал взгляд от креманки — на пару секунд, не больше — и лишь для того, чтобы снова отвести его в сторону. Ложечка звякнула о стекло. Звук растаял в среди десятка таких же обыденных: шума голосов вдали, рокота машин, шелеста ветра, стука посуды о поверхность соседнего столика. Северус вздохнул. 

— Тогда позвольте мне предположить: директриса хочет вновь меня видеть среди преподавательского состава школы?

Чары отвода глаз прекрасно работали, и никто не испытывал желания помешать собеседникам. Но даже если бы посторонний смог подслушать их разговор, то всё равно бы не заметил в нём ничего подозрительного. Мало ли в Англии школ, что набирают учителей перед началом учебного года? 

— Всё так и есть, профессор. Вы не отвечали на письма, и профессор Макгонагалл попросила... встретиться с вами.

— И вы не рады, — кивнул Северус, не зацикливая внимания на том, как к нему обратились. Невозможно за один день перевоспитать человека, которого учил практически шесть лет. — Тогда вот вам мой четкий ответ: я не желаю возвращаться в Хогвартс. Меня вполне устраивает мой текущий образ жизни.

— Вы могли сообщить об этом сами, сэр, — Гарри собрался с духом и твердо взглянул на бывшего профессора. 

Северус понимал его обиду. И по поводу этой неловкой встречи, и по поводу того, что случилось раньше — год, два, пять лет назад. Волдеморт и Пожиратели смерти причинили много зла, и Северус был одним из тех, кто неоднократно вонзал нож в сердце ребенка, что сейчас сидел напротив него. Но помогут ли слова извинений? Сделают ли они хоть чью-нибудь жизнь проще? Северус не знал.

— Да, мог. Возможно, я надеялся на еще одну встречу с вами, мистер Поттер. — Северус едва заметно усмехнулся, видя, как из-за бури различных эмоций вспыхнули глаза Гарри, и тут же привычно добавил колкость: — Никто другой не согласился бы прийти ко мне.

— Никто другой не выдержал бы ваш склочный характер дольше трех секунд, — Гарри быстро нашелся с ответом. Язвительность — не лучший выбор для диалога, но неожиданно ему стало легче. 

Северус не удержался от еще одной улыбки. Пожалуй, стоило пережить ситуацию на грани жизни и смерти, чтобы перестать замечать в Гарри Джеймса и наконец разглядеть в нем Лили — ту вежливую и спокойную девочку, что, однако, при желании была весьма колкой на язык.

Но всё рано или поздно кончается. Исчезло и наваждение, образ дорогой сердцу рыжеволосой девушки перестал преследовать Северуса, и на месте Гарри Поттера остался только Гарри Поттер — черноволосый, зеленоглазый и слишком светлый для этого мира. 

— Более не смею вас задерживать, мистер Поттер.

Северус встал. Положил около пустой чашки несколько банкнот и аккуратно задвинул стул.

Теперь его тоже больше ничего не держало.


End file.
